The Day the Dead Awaken (Story Redone) SYOC! Submit your OC
by Silverdragon98
Summary: A group of unlikely teenagers and young adults join up together to face up against the apocalypse. But can they survive together let alone stand each other? Accepting two girls and one male OC. Borderline M for gore and cursing.
1. The Beginning

And here it is! First chapter of the redone story. I took a totally different approach then the first chapter of the original story. Please note that Rein's silly character will still remain, but there will be gore and serious moments, such as this chapter.

This first chapter is mostly in Ven's perspective.

As for the plans for the OCs, Ryou, Zion, Myoko, and Shun will be returning to the story. As for the other characters such as Ciel, Ayumi and Michael, I have not heard from their owners. Since it has been a week since I put up the notice, I will be opening an SYOC and accepting three characters to take their place. I'll be doing the SYOC differently this time. My profile is too chalk-full of shit to put the form on there, so if you're interested to submit your OC, **PM me for the form** and submit your OC by **PM ONLY**. No review submissions. I will be accepting **two female characters and one boy.** _Keep in mind that there will be character death, so do not be upset if your character dies. You have been warned ahead of time.  
_

There will also be added minor characters of my creation along the way.

Rather then put up a new chapter everyday like last time, every Wednesday, I will put up a new chapter.

Keep in mind that art of Rein and Ven can be found on my DA (DeviantART), and my username is XxXxSilverXxXx. Along the way, I may do art for this story as well, such as for the pairings, and then a final ending picture when it is completed.

Unlike last time, there will be a sequel to this story as well.

Oh, also, please note that no characters from the original High School of the Dead series will be in this story. This story is all OCs.

Well, that's all I have to say for the announcements. For those submitting OCs, good luck! And I hope you all enjoy the chapter~!

_**P.s.: I have already been getting a lot of this. Please PM me FOR my form. Do not make your own, or use another form from another story and just send in your OC like that. It must be MY form used. If you use another person's form or make up your own, your OC WILL be rejected.**_

* * *

Saturday.

It was supposed to be one of the best days of the week. A good amount of people didn't work, and it was the first day of the weekend that school was out.

But... somehow, something about this morning felt off. Very off. And the moment the pinkette's eyes fluttered open for the first time that morning, she somehow knew that something was going to go wrong that day.

And when the girl had a gut feeling about something, she was almost always right.

With that thought in mind, the young girl stirred within the warm comfort of her bed. Blinking slowly, by instinct, she tried to move her arm to stretch, but found she was bound in a pair of warm, feminine arms.

Her infamous blank look etched onto her face as she peered up at the sleeping face of her best friend, snuggled close to her body underneath the thick quilts.

Ah, that's right. A small, fond smile quirked upwards on her pink lips. She was so sleepy at the time that she almost had a hard time recalling.

At the peek of midnight, when Rein had a tendency of making her appearance, Rein barged on into her room, having apparently sneaked into her mansion as usual.

"Venny~! I'm sleeping with you tonight~!" She had squealed moments before pouncing onto her bed and snuggling into her sleepy form, just barely awake from the sound of her familiar voice and shout.

It was such a common occurrence that Ven didn't think twice about it and drifted back to sleep almost instantly.

As she gave Rein's sleepy face, the only time you could ever see her with a relaxed, calm expression, Ven slowly shut her eyes again and cuddled up to her warm form more. It was still early, anyway. How could she even think of waking Rein up- when she spent days out in the streets scavenging for money and fighting off gangs and all sorts of illnesses that ailed her body? She needed rest more than anyone.

Remembering that she had a fever just days before, Ven managed to shake one of her arms loose from the girl's hold and lightly placed the back of her hand against her forehead, gently brushing her bangs away.

No fever. Ven couldn't help but smile in relief at that.

Almost forgetting about her earlier sense of foreboding, Ven slowly squirmed free, and was thankful to see Rein only shift and give a small moan in her sleep as she curled up into the spot where Ven laid just a moment ago- as if to make up for the absence of warmth.

Giving her hair a quick stroke, earning a tiny, and somewhat quiet purr from the dark-haired girl, Ven swung her legs over the side of the master-sized bed and rose to her feet. While she was awake, the pinkette figured she may as well make a nice, big breakfast for Rein before she got up. It was good that she had a head start.

If she made breakfast while Rein was awake, she'd just eat everything as she was making it. This way, she'd gave a good amount of time to prepare everything before she devoured it.

And thus, the pinkette traveled down the long hall of her mansion, down the large set of staircases, and then into the just as large kitchen.

Grabbing everything she knew she'd need: Pots, pans, spatulas, bowls, and an assortment of other things, she then grabbed the food based items. Eggs, pancake batter, all the such. Funny how once-upon-a-time, Ven barely knew how to cook. Her butler, Aldrick, cooked everything for her as a child.

And then Rein came into her life like some reckoning force that changed everything. Ven almost had the sense that she wanted to take care of the girl, knowing her living conditions and how easily she got sick from malnutrition. So Ven picked herself up and learned how to cook, tend to injuries, and even taught herself how to do basic sewing techniques in case Rein ripped her clothes. Which did happen a lot.

Smiling softly at how often Rein came to her with clothes dirtied by grime and blood, and how often she came whining to her at how hungry she was, the girl absentmindedly cracked three eggs into a bowl and began to mix it with a fork.

And then something hit her. That same sense of dread from this morning, and it made the girl pause and stop mixing the eggs.

Two things happened then: there was a crashing sound from upstairs, as well as the sound of hard, uneven footsteps from right outside the kitchen door. Ven slowly raised her eyebrow and turned to look over her shoulders.

The girl knew her parents were home today. But they normally weren't up this early on their day off. And then suddenly there was a moan. At first, the thought came to mind that her parents were maybe having sex. (Ven's mind was no longer very innocent at this point from years of hanging around Rein.) But then Ven remembered that they probably hadn't done such a thing in years.

Ven would almost say that they'd lost feelings for each other, and really just used each other for business reasons. So what could that have possibly been?

The pinkette tensed once more as the moan erupted through the air again, and the girl pressed her lips together. This one sounded more eerie than the last. With an unwavering hand, she reached over and grabbed one of the kitchen knives. Something really wasn't right.

There couldn't have been an intruder. Alarms were set all over the place. The voice definitely didn't sound like Rein. Nor her parents now that she thought about it.

After what felt like a year of waiting, the door, already slightly ajar, was pushed open with a crackling creak, followed by that same moan. Ven watched, violet eyes containing a somewhat alert look to her practically blank expression as a person stumbled in. No, not a person. More like something.

A figure walked in. Its skin was so pale and dulled that it was almost gray underneath the blood and gory like substances that matted its skin. The eyes on what looked like was once a person were lifeless, and its irises were so blurred out it almost looked blind with blood leaking from the eyes. Opening its mouth, revealing a bloody mouth and yellow teeth, it moaned again and stalked towards her with little coordination to its movements.

For a moment, the girl felt stunned. Unable to move. It was the most shock she felt towards anything in years. Then, as she came to a realization towards something, that shock doubled a little and the knife in her hand fell from her grasp.

It wasn't just a thing. It was Aldrick - so bloody and dismantled from head to toe that Ven, as perceptive as she was, didn't even recognize him.

"Aldrick...?" She whispered, and almost like it heard her, he suddenly moaned again and its staggering pace quickened ever-so-slightly.

Well, she was right about something going wrong today.

Completely abandoning her knife, as she realized she could quickly out run him, Ven did the first thing that came to mind: find Rein. And so, Ven sprinted around the kitchen, avoiding Aldrick as she raced up the stairs, and back down the long hallway towards where her room was.

"Rein!" She called, her soft voice betraying her sense of urgency as she ran into her room. Calling out her name again, she shook her shoulder, earning a sleepy moan and another, more prominent stir from the girl.

"Wha...?" She mumbled, blinking to life as she looked up at her best friend. Normally Rein would have just shut her eyes again, whining about wanting to go back to sleep, but the connection the two shared kicked in.

That spark of panic in the girl's normally calm, sweet eyes set something amiss in the red-eyed girl. Sitting up, she raised her eyebrow, her own pink lips quirking into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice hard.

Before she could answer, Ven stopped and turned towards her bedroom door, hearing Aldrick's moan in the distance. The pinkette found herself spluttering out explanations she knew Rein would understand.

"Do you remember those zombie movies we used to watch together - and you'd always fling popcorn at the tv screeching at the actors for being stupid?"

"Yeeees?"

"I think it's happening. Like really happening."

Rein's eyes widened at that. "_Well shit_."

Any normal person would probably ask Ven if she was crazy, but Rein knew Ven never lied. Or exaggerating. Or did anything to meaningfully frighten anyone.

This _had_ to be the truth.

Suddenly feeling more awake then ever, Rein quickly got up out of bed, gaze hardening at the door as she now too heard Aldrick's moan.

"Any fucker we know?" The pinkette's best friend asked.

"Aldrick." Ven quickly answered with a quiet voice that was gradually beginning to regain its calm nature now that she was with Rein once more.

"_Fuck!_" The thief hissed. "I liked that old guy." For the first time since she saw Aldrick in his undead stature, Ven smiled a little.

"We gotta get out of here." The pinkette told her gently, and her red eyes met purple as the thief nodded.

"Do you wanna find your parents first?" Ven tensed again at her question. She'd almost forgotten about her parents. Slowly, she nodded. "Might as well. Think you could distract Aldrick for me?"

"Of course~! Who the hell do ya think I am? Leave it to me~! I ain't scared of no zombies~!" Wanting to smile again at the cheekiness of Rein's smile, Ven nodded again.

With that, Rein pushed open the door roughly, and stepped out into the hall before meeting Aldrick's undead gaze at the other end. Laughing loudly, Rein clapped her hands together, the sharp smacking sound of her palms echoing through the halls.

"Hey, Aldriiiiiiiick~!" Rein sang, and Aldrick's pace quickened a little once more in his attempt to catch Rein, only for her to prance away. "Follow the sexy thiiiiiief~!" She sang out once more, for the most part skipping as she made her way down the hall and disappearing down the corner, Aldrick in a slow pursuit.

Ven poked her head out of her room once they were gone. Knowing she didn't have much time, she made her way down another set of hallways as quickly as she could to the main master bedroom. Wasting no time, she opened up the door without bothering to knock.

"Mom? Dad?" She called with a hushed tone, wanting to be as quiet as possible should Aldrick still be nearby. Spotting a human-sized lump underneath the blankets, a slight sigh of relief left Ven's lips as she crossed the room and pulled back the covers.

"Mo-" Ven couldn't even finish her sentence. Underneath the covers laid not her mother, but her father. A large gash that resembled a bite mark laid at the base of his neck meeting his shoulder. His eyes were wide open, and his chest was eaten out. There wasn't a single movement of his chest to be seen.

"Dad..." She whispered, taking a step back. Quickly managing to take a deep breath, she shut her eyes. _Sorry, dad._

Even for such a young girl, only the age of seventeen, she knew that now was not the time to grieve. She needed to see if her mom was alive, and had to get both her and Rein out of here. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she left the room, only looking back for a moment before leaving.

It took her about five minutes to detect the sound of water running in the next hallway, where the largest bathroom was. The shower head could clearly be heard dispensing water. With a slight, hopeful pound to her heart, Ven made her way there, only to lose that small sense of hopefulness when she saw the door was slightly open, mist escaping the room in small doses.

There was blood on the wall just to the left of her and on the handle. Biting down on her lip, knowing she at least had to be sure, she gave the door a small nudge and dipped just her head inside the room.

All she saw was her mother's leg leaning over the edge of the tub, blood running down her leg and over the tub wall.

That was all Ven needed to see, and she closed the door.

* * *

"Man, you're slow." Rein told the zombified Aldrick, stopping for a moment just to wait for him to catch up. Thankfully this mansion was huge, and that Rein knew every inch of the place.

Sighing, Rein ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and smoothed her bangs back, only for them to fall back into place strand by strand.

This was getting boring. Guess they'd be dealing with slow zombies.

Crossing her arms, Rein huffed to herself, wondering if Ven was okay. If she hadn't come back by now, were her parents even alive?

The thought made Rein frown a little. Don't get her wrong. She hated Ven's parents, and they hated her just as much. It was Ven she was worried about. The girl was already screwed up personality wise. She didn't need anymore stress.

Well, not like she got stressed all that easily in the first place. But the death of someone's parents would take a toll on anyone.

Thankfully, Rein didn't have parents to worry about.

Realizing Aldrick was getting a little too close for comfort, she moved aside, dodging his efforts of grabbing her and continued her way down the hall in a fast paced walk.

"Man, if I just had something to just fucking kill you already with." The thief grumbled almost to herself. She could grab a knife, but the kitchen was too far away. She never carried any writing utensils on her, so it wasn't like she could stab him with a pencil or anything. What was she, a proper student that carried around pens and shit like that everywhere? Hell no.

...Wait, would a pencil even work on a zombie anyway?

With a thoughtful hum, Rein scratched her cheek as she walked.

"Rein!" The girl jolted at the sound of Ven's familiar voice calling out her name. Completely changing her calm walk into a run, she sprinted towards where she heard Ven's voice and followed it to the front lobby where the exit was.

Rein did a lot of stupid shit, but she wasn't that stupid. When she saw Ven without the presence of her parents, Rein knew what had happened. Pulling her beloved best friend into a hug the moment she reached her, Ven slowly returned the embrace, and Rein could feel her body slowly easing once more into the laid-back state Rein was oh so familiar with.

Her blank, calm expression returned once more as their hug parted.

Ven didn't say a word. She didn't need too. Rein understood perfectly.

_Let's get out of here._

Just in a few hours, the two found themselves thrown into a world of the undead.


	2. Plans?

Hello, everyone~! Hope you all had a great week~!

I got the chapter up a day early. Rein's birthday is in a little more than a week, and I have a lot of projects to catch up on. So, I'm going to be dedicating tomorrow, when I have the most time, and the rest of the week trying to finish my projects so I can do birthday art for when her birthday approaches.

As for the SYOC, I will end it in a few more chapters, after I get Myoko, Zion, and Shun introduced. Ryou will be introduced this chapter. I do hope I portrayed him correctly.

Also, I have decided that there will be two added surprise main characters soon to be introduced. Both created by me.

That's really it for the announcements. I have nothing more to say. If you are interested in submitting a character, see the first chapter for instructions. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. See you next week for the next one.

* * *

"_Shit_." Rein mumbled lowly to herself, red eyes watching cautiously as she observed one of those undead freaks sinking his teeth into some poor woman's neck. Turning her eyes back to her friend, who remained ducking behind a brick wall with her, Rein cracked an amused grin. Ven, at the moment, stared blankly into space, her tiny hand clutched onto a box of apple juice. Through the single, thin straw, she sucked at the container of juice, absentmindedly devouring every last drop of the liquid as she had been for the last ten minutes.

"Ven, I love you." Even though there were zombies all over, her insane laid-back attitude never failed to amuse her.

"So whaddaya think we should do now?" Rein was never one to really come up with plans. She was the sort of girl that completely went with the flow. Fuck plans. But still, she'd rather get an idea or two off of her best friend then sit around, waiting to be attacked. Instead of getting a proper answer, loud, bubbly noises erupted from her juice box. Instead of stopping, Ven continued to suck at it with her expression as blank as ever.

Grinning again, she reached into the duffle bag, filled with juice boxes and various snacks, and pulled out another box of apple juice for Ven. Pulling the box out from the straw, she replaced it with the new juice box, and Ven went on slurping her juice as if nothing had happened.

Rein laughed out loud, not even caring that she hadn't gotten an answer. Her silence was more than enough of a clue.

After all, what much could they possibly do? Right now, all they had to do was protect each other. Protect each other and survive as the world went to shit.

* * *

It had only been an hour since they left the mansion, and the two still didn't have a clue of what they were doing. After several close run-ins with zombies, it became pretty clear that they needed to get weapons.

Rein was never good at school, math, science, or any of that other stupid shit teachers tried to force into your heads. Hell, she wasn't even all that great at reading or writing. But if there was one thing she was familiar with—it was the streets and how to survive in them. As soon as she got a feel of what was really going on, she decided: fuck supermarkets and convenience stores. They'd be the first things people would storm. "We'll wait a few days. Y'know, 'till all those stupid fuckers out there start dying off. Then we'll hit the markets and scavenge off whatever's left. When it's time, we can hit the weapon stores too~" It was the first real plan she'd ever come up with in her entire life, and was even more pleased when Ven agreed.

Besides, the two had more than enough snacks, juice boxes, and water bottles in their overly stuffed duffle bag to last them a few days.

But as for weapons, the girls were temporarily screwed. Thankfully, the red-eyed girl had somewhat of an idea for that too. "Once everyone's dead and all, if there are any weapons left, we can break into some houses and pick pocket some dead people~ I'm sure we'll find something!" Damn, she was on a role. Now was just the matter of finding shelter.

"We could maybe hit an abandoned hotel or factory or somethin'. I know like, two." Rein suggested, currently walking down one of the few empty streets not totally teeming with zombies. The few they did see, they dodged and avoided on Ven's suggestion. Naturally, Rein had just wanted to kick them.

Ven shrugged absentmindedly, nibbling on the last bit of her strawberry shortcake bar. "We could do that. But wouldn't people think to try and hide in them?" The pinkette mused to her best friend in a quiet voice before she let out a yawn.

"I don't think so?" Rein answered, her own reply coming out mostly like a question. "People are too chicken-shit to go in those things in the first pla—" At the corner of her eye, the sight of Ven's figure abruptly falling to the ground alarmed her senses. And on instinct, the girl reached out and caught the pinkette before she hit the ground. And any first person's intuition would lead them to panic at the sight of fainting out of nowhere but when Rein got a glimpse of Ven's closed eyelids, all she did was sigh. Her breath was coming out in slow, even puffs, and Rein knew she was fine.

Hoisting the girl up on her back, duffle bag slung over her other shoulder, Rein continued on her way.

Forget what anyone said or what movies showed. So far, this damn apocalypse was boring. Booo-oooriiiiing.

"Ven. Babe. 'Preciate it if you wake up." No answer, and Rein whined to herself. Fuck, she hated being bored. As she ventured off into the less populated, darker area of town, less zombies came to her attention. Guess from the noise of the cars and streets, along with the many screams, they all headed off in the opposite direction.

Good for their safety, but horrible for Rein's boredom.

Right now, she really just wanted to punch a zombie.

"Ugh…" Groaning to herself as the combined weight of the duffle bag and unconscious pinkete was beginning to grow too much, and the girl slumped over. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she jumped up a little, shifting Ven's body further up on her back again.

"We need to stop somewhere before my back breaks." She grumbled to herself. Her body still wasn't in a good condition to be carrying around this much weight. The girl's body was too worn down from exhausted caused by malnutrition, and not having anything to eat for days. Not that she minded carrying Ven. She was just quickly growing exhausted.

Sucking in a large breath and continuing on, she found herself stopping again at the sight of moans and coughing.

Blinking, she whirled around, looking for the source of the noise, when her vision caught on a group of zombies surrounding a boy. From what she could see, a potentially hot boy. The girl visibly gasped and quickly set her best friend down on what she hoped was a secure spot by a wall. Giving Ven one more glance to make sure she'd be okay, Rein ran over.

"Hey! Fucktards!" Finding her boredom suddenly to be gone, she grinned widely and waved both hands up in the air.

"Over heeere~!" One by one, the zombies turned away from the boy. Only staying long enough to catch the sight of snow-white hair and the glitter of blue eyes that seemed to lean more towards an icy color. Ooooh, yes. Definitely a hot guy. How could she let maybe one of the last hot guys left get eaten by zombies? As the zombies changed their source of attention, Rein laughed loudly and darted away, and the zombies followed.

The boy, whose hand had just started to ease up on his chest, finished his painful coughing fit. Groaning, he took his weight off of the wall he leaned on, and stared after the direction the girl disappeared too.

What the hell just happened?

Managing to catch his ragged breath, he ran his fingers through his hair, and sheathed his kanata when he saw there was no longer a zombie in sight. Now that the pain had faded, he could recollect his thoughts. Did that weird girl just save him? Giving the area another look over, the blue-eyed boy shook his head.

"Well, she's probably dead now," he assumed in a low voice. Turning, he took a step towards the opposite direction, when he felt movement under his dark-colored scarf. The little leopard gecko he went to great lengths to hide and protect scurried out, climbing onto his shoulder and from there, hopped onto the wall.

"Tyrax!" He hissed quietly, a scowl forming on his lips. "I told you to stay in my scarf." The gecko showed no signs of listening and its little body made its way over to the lifeless appearing pinkette in the corner. Quickly following the lizard, only now noticing the other girl, he took a hesitant step towards her.

"The hell?" He murmured, kneeling down just a little bit to get a closer look at her, resisting the urge to hiss out Tyrax's name again as he crawled onto her shoulder.

What kind of idiot would sleep out here? When the undead were roaming about? Well, she definitely didn't look bitten. Her blue, star-designed sundress looked totally clean and fresh. Not a drop of blood was on her. The girl didn't even appear to be in any sort of pain. She had to just be asleep.

"Hey." Just wanting to leave and get his gecko back, he gave her a rather rough nudge. "Wake up already." Seriously, who the hell would just fall asleep out here?

Before he could go and nudge her again, the girl's eyes suddenly fluttered on open. Drowsily, she stared up at him, purple eyes darkened with sleep and at the moment, unreadable. Suddenly Ryou didn't even want to utter another word, and his quiet nature quickly sunk in. He half expected the strange pink-haired girl to say something, but she didn't. She still only just stared. And damn did it unnerve the hell out of him.

"The hell are you staring at?" He snapped, and turned out and walked away the moment Tyrax decided to return to his side and took his place back under his sweater. Meanwhile, Ven just stared after him, catching onto the slight awkwardness in his tone. All she did was give a simple, slight tilt of her head to show her confusion.

After all, it wasn't everyday she woke up from one of her unusual, sudden naps, only to be greeted by a hot guy.

* * *

Minutes later, Rein finally returned.

"Hot guy." Was the first thing Ven said when she caught sight of her best friend. Rein's eyes instantly glistened with excitement.

"You saw him?! Where, Ven? Where'd the sexy guy go?" At her words, Ven pointed in the direction she knew she saw him leave at.

"That way."

Grasping Ven's wrist, and slipping on the duffle bag she dropped earlier, she gave a whoop and took off where Rein had pointed.

"C'mon, Ven! Let's go find him!"


End file.
